1. Field
The present disclosure relates to internet related services and more particularly prohibiting unauthorized copies of contents of web pages from their previews.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are Internet services providing previews of certain webpages. The webpage previews include a portion of the target webpages as displayed in the target webpages. The webpage preview services are typically used in combination with Internet searches, Internet shopping, etc. For example, certain Internet search services provide a search result listing along with preview of certain webpages located in their searches. Another example is on-line bookstores, which provide excerpts or previews of user selected books.
The foregoing discussion is solely to provide background information of this disclosure and does not constitute an admission of prior art.